First Kiss
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was the shyest girl you could've ever met. That is until she met a certain blonde that changed her for the better.After confessing her love to him and gotten rejected she only wants one thing from the blonde. Her firts kiss. FULL SUM INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

_**First Kiss**_

_Warning: Sexual situations, could be called in a somewhat yaoi thing, but the boy is a girl so, it doesn't really count does it? Heh. If a girl dressed in guy's clothes having relations with a boy makes you uncomfortable then…put back and look for another story or…be strong. ;)_

_Pair: NaruHina_

_Rated: T_

_ChApTeR: Uno_

_**Full Summary**_: Hinata Hyuuga was the shyest girl you could've ever met. That is until she met a certain blonde that changed her for the better. He made her have more confidence and trust more. He was her inspiration for all she did. Now of all the things she wants, only one is the most important right now. **Her first Kiss. **She wants that blonde to be her first real kiss. There's just one _big_ problem. The damn guy is gay and will rather cut himself before been in a relationship with a _female._ Now for her to get what she wants she dresses up as a guy, acts like a guy and even talks like a guy (not), just to have a chance with him. All is fair in love and war right?

A blonde and a raven walks through the university's hallways.

"You say your name is…Neji?"

The feminine looking male nodded with a shy smile, a small blush making him even more girlish. He had short spiky long blue hair, light velvet eyes, pale skin and was pretty short for a guy.

The blonde tilted his head to the side with a small smile. "Ok." He said. "So where do you come from?" He asks scanning thoughtfully the smaller teen, making said teen stutter when he answered.

"T-tennessee." He said softly, looking away from the scanning blues of the boy besides him.

The blue-eyed grins a bit. "Tennessee huh? I've heard lots of freaky stuffs from there…anything you know off?" He asks curiously.

The shorted male blinks, a little smile appearing. "A-actually, where I'm from is pretty safe s-so no. S-sorry."

The blonde shrugs. "No worries. I was just curious." He said while he chuckles. He turns a corner and points a room just in front of them. "This is your stop. If you need anything just look for me." He said smiling. "The bathrooms are usually hidden so I don't blame you for been lost." He says while he chuckles when he sees the smaller male turn scarlet.

"T-thanks."

"No probs!" The taller teen said grinning. "Oh, and don't forget. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He winks at the young male and walks away with his hands in his pocket.

Neji blushes and turns around to scan around to see if anyone was around. Instead of entering the boy's bathroom, he goes inside the girl's bathroom. He scans the inside for any girls. Noticing that it was completely empty he locks the bathroom door. Sighing he leans on the door, reaches his blue hair and pulls it off. Long locks of blue hairs go down the pale face.

"This is harder than what I thought. Been a guy sucks." She whispers almost pouting at her clothes. She leans away from the door and starts discarding her clothing. After she finally gets rid of the partially uncomfortable jeans that made her almost trip three times. She opens her bag and reaches for her own clothes. She throws her bag on the floor and starts getting dress once again with her own clothes. '_How does Neji uses those clothes'_ She thinks scanning the clothes she was wearing just minutes ago to catch the blonde's eye. She bit her lip when the scene just minutes ago flashes in her mind.

_FLASHBACK ===Wig in=guy, Wig out=girl_

_The raven girl fixed her fake wig in the mirror one last time. After she finally is certain that she looked like a guy, she stepped out of the bathroom and scanned her surrounding. No one was around so he stepped out of his hiding place. He turned in a corner in the hallway and slammed against someone. They both stumbled back because of the impact. The raven boy raised his head to face the person he clashed with._

"_I'm sorry." The raven said in a low tone._

_The girl that was cursing a little bit raised her head when she heard the very sexy voice apologize. She blushed when she saw a raven male just her height with raven soft looking hair, velvet eyes and pale skin. '_He looks like Sasuke, but nicer…'

"_I-it's ok." The pink haired cursed her self when she stuttered._

_The raven blinked two times, until he understood that the girl in front of him was blushing because of him. He smiled a bit and started to side step around the girl. The pink haired tensed when he passed her by._

"_W-wait!" The pink haired called turning around to face the pale boy._

_The boy turned around curious as to why the girl called him for. "Yes?" He asked kindly._

_The pink haired blushed once again. "I'm Sakura. I haven't you around. Are you new."_

_The boy nodded with a small smile. "I just transferred here last week."_

"_I knew it."_

"_It's impressive that you could tell I was new from all the people assisting this University."_

_She blushed a little and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, well I'm the University's journalist…so I'm suppose to know."_

"_Well then your doing a good job." The boy said about to turn away to leave but the girl called once again._

"_What's your name?"_

_The boy raised an eyebrow. He forgot for completely about introducing him self. He bowed a bit making the pink haired blush once again. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Neji." _

"_Neji…" She said the word huskily and with a small blush. "It would be nice to see you around campus."_

"_Likewise." The boy said politely. "Good day." He said turning away._

_Sakura watched the boy leave, her eyes going up and down, until she noticed something that made her blush even more. '_He has a nice ass…'

_The raven boy scanned the lobby for a certain someone, not completely sure as to where to find him since he already looked in the cafeteria. He caught a flash of yellow and quickly walked there. He stumbled a little when he stepped on his own pants. He glared at them for a second before he started to walk once again. Some girls that passed him giggled and winked at him making him blush a little. He turned back to the blonde, but he couldn't see him anymore. He looked around, but no blonde. He sighed. He turned around and started to head to the bathroom once again. He stopped short though. He saw a familiar face. A face that is usually with the face he was looking for. He followed the guy, as he pretended like he was watching the university it self. He stopped when he saw the taller raven sit and leaned back against a wall. _

_But…that wasn't what made him freeze. Leaning on the same wall was a blonde, with shinny blonde hair and beautiful azure eyes. He was laughing at some joke another guy did. He hid him self when the blonde turned to his direction. He sighed when he didn't hear the blonde asking who just hid behind the wall. _

_He was starting to sweat. His heart pounded in his heart like a hammer. He grabbed his hand that started to shake and held it against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm his nerves. He needed to this. His brave enough. He must…attempt a simple relation with the blonde. Maybe…just maybe might lead to that certain…moment. He blushed at the thought of those soft pale lips touching his. He shook his head and leaned off the wall. He's ready. He turned around the courner of the wall to step out of his hiding place and slammed once again with someone. The difference with this is that the person seem to be in a really bad mood…and apparently isn't looking for prisoners._

"_You little punk. Watch where your going!" The bigger male hissed, catching everyone's attention. The smaller male gulped and stepped back._

_He bowed a little bit and apologized, but the rougher guy just laughed at him. "Apologize all you want, but I'm not…" He punched his hand insinuating what was to come. "…going to let you off…" He cracked the bones in his knuckles and stepped closer to cowering male. "…without a good beating." He finished cracking his neck to the side._

_The raven male turned his eyes to the people behind the bigger male and met blue concerned eyes. His eyes hardened and he turned to glare at the intimidating guy. _

"_I'm not afraid of you, you troll." The smalled male hissed, making everyone gasp before it all became completely silent._

"_What? What did you just called me?" The male pulled his hand back, to punch the smaller teen._

_Velvet eyes widened and he jumped back just in time to dodge the punch heading his way. The troll attempted to punch him again barely missing when the raven jumped up and away from the punch. The raven gulped when he saw the bigger guy more pissed than before._

"_Naruto help him before he gets crushed!" He heard the familiar voice of a girl. But exactly whom…well he didn't care right now. His most important concern right now is…survive!_

_He moved his chest to the side missing a heavy punch. He pulled his fist back, but then he remembered something very important. His name is…not his…and if he got in trouble for fighting with a guy. That other guys with his name will be in trouble…and also…he him self will get a scolding of a lifetime. His stalling were roughly stopped when he was grabbed by the collar and pushed against the wall he was leaning on. He gasped at the loss of air. He closed his eyes when he saw the man draw back his fist, awaiting for the collision to his face…but, nothing happened except for him been left down of the wall. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw blue eyes glaring at the bigger male. Behind him, a brunette and a raven stepped out and stopped beside the blonde._

_The troll growled. "You aren't worth my time." He said loudly and left._

_The blonde turned to the smaller raven that was looking at him with admiration. "Are you ok?" He asked._

_The raven quickly nodded with a small smile and a blush._

"_Hey dude, we're leaving for class. Later." The brunette said, before he glanced at the light-eyed teen. _

"_Hm…" The blonde mumbled, his eyes glued to the feminine male in front of the wall. "What are you doing?" The blonde suddenly asked, after everyone in the crowd left since there's no more fight._

"_Uh?" The raven suddenly asked stupidly, after he noticed that blonde that moved his lips was because he was talking not because he was imagining them on his._

"_What are you doing?" The blonde asked after he took a step to the raven, his eyes scanned the boy completely, making the shorter male blush._

"_Oh. I'm…lost." That was the first thing that occurred to the raven. It's a good excuse so let's go on with it._

_The blonde raised an eyebrow a little amused. "Lost?" He asked._

_The raven nodded frowning a little bit. '_Is it hard to believe?'

"_Where's the boys bathroom?" He asked._

_Now it was the blonde that frowned. "The boys…bathroom?" He asked clearly confused._

_The raven nodded. "Oh and…thank you for saving me."_

"_Eh…no problem. So the bathroom…the _boys _bathroom. You don't know where it is?" He asked again._

_The raven shook his head. '_Maybe he thinks I'm an old student since he doesn't have a very good idea with faces.'_ The smaller one smiled. "I'm Neji and I just transferred." He said bowing a bit._

"_Eh? Transferred?" The blonde blinked a couple of times, then he narrowed his eyes and finally he just shrugged._

"_Ok. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling. His eyes shined suddenly like he just remembered something. "That was pretty gutsy of you to take on the giant like that. You should be more carefull."_

_The raven blushed. "Yeah…" He whispered._

"_Where did you learn how to fight? You dodged those hit pretty good."_

"_My…cousin…taught me."_

"_Oh? Then he must be pretty good!"_

_I blushed a little. "Yeah…"_

"_So anyway follow me then! I'll take you to the _Boys _bathroom."_

_Was it just the raven or is the blonde saying boy off tune? '_Does he suspect?' _They entered the hallways and the raven couldn't help but nibble his lips. He just hoped that the blonde didn't suspect._

"_You say your name is Neji?"_

_======END FLASHBACK======_

He saved her…again. She wants to prove that she was strong even though he was a guy in that moment. She just wants him to see her with eyes impressed by her. She wants to…woo him. Her face tints red and she shakes her head to get rid of that thought. She has to get ready her class starts in…she checks her watch and her eyes widen…five minutes ago!

She grabs her bag and runs out of the bathroom to her next class.

She arrives late, but luckily her teacher hasn't arrive. She sighs and enters the room silently, scanning the room for a certain blonde. She blushes when she sees the blonde waving at her. She nods at him and walks to seat next to him.

"Hey Hina!" He says smilling.

"Hey." She replied blushing.

"Did a cousin of yours transfer?"

"Uh?" Her eyes widen, but she quickly got control over her self and turns to him. She nods with a smile. "Yeah. His name is Neji." It wasn't a lie, but she knows whom he means and that counts as one. Oh how much she hates to lie to him.

"Oh? I think I met him today. He was about to be demolished if I weren't there!" He said proudly.

She tenses at his words but hastily shrugs it off with a smile at his antics. "It's good you were there then." She said smiling.

"Hell yeah." He said grinning.

==NEXT DAY==

Wigs on. He sighs as he sees his reflection. He couldn't believe he had to do this to try and build up a relation Naruto that isn't just 'friends'. He shook his head, his eyes shinning with determination. Either way he will not give his first kiss to anyone. He wants it to be him and it will be him. If he wants it or not. Nodding to himself he turns around and leaves the bathroom after he scanned the surroundings.

He exits the bathroom and turns the corner and walks down the hallway. He first walks in the cafeteria and orders two-ramen cups to go. He smiles at the steaming cups and pays for the cups and a soda. He leaves the cafeteria and walks to the place he saw the blonde. No one was there. A little disappointed he decides to climb up the wall and sit up there. It has a good view of the lobby and the place where Naruto was yesterday. Even though it was in the same wall he was slammed by the troll…he shrugs and climbs up, noticing it was pretty clean.

He puts the cups and the soda down and scans the lobby one last time. He sighs, grabbing a cup he opens it.

His body freezes when he hears a groan. He blinks a couple of times before he turns to meet blue eyes.

"Hey." The blonde says.

The raven blinks. And blinks. And blinks. He shrieks a bit, surprise evident in his features.

"W-where were you?" The raven asks blushing a bit by the proximity they have.

"Back there." The blonde said pointing to the back of the wall.

"Oh." The pale teen said, turning back to the blonde that is practically drooling over the ramen. The raven felt like smirking but decided against it since the blonde hated Sasuke because he smirked too much. "Want a cup?" He asks signaling the other cup.

"Would I?" The blonde says with watery eyes. He hugs the raven, making the pale teen blush and turn from ice to melting ground.

The blonde steps back and grabs the free ramen. "Oh man where have you been in my entire life!" He yells excitedly.

"You like ramen huh?"

"Of course. I mean yeah!" He says grinning and slurping more.

"What were you doing back there?" The raven asks eating his own ramen.

"Sleeping. It's the only quiet place that no one will bother me." He says finishing the cup.

The raven nods.

"You know, I know your cousin Hinata. You two look a lot alike."

The raven blushes and turns away from the blonde and to his food.

"She used to do this…"The blonde said smiling at the memory.

"…This?" The raven asks confused. '_The ramen!_' The raven thought suddenly remembering.

"She used to buy two cups of ramen and bringing one to me. I don't know why she stopped though. Maybe she got tired of wasting money on me."

The raven's eyes widen and he turns to the blonde. "Of course not!" He yells.

The blonde blinks, his eyebrow raised, amusement clearly in his eyes and voice. "Really?"

"I-I m-mean…she isn't that type of person. She doesn't stop because of money or something like that. Maybe she…"

"She…?" The blonde urges on.

"Maybe she thought it was…wrong of her?" The raven asks uncertain.

The blonde frowns. "It's bad to buy a friend his food."

"No…I didn't mean that." The raven whispers. "I mean in a different meaning. More…sentimental."

Blue eyes widen and then he turns away. "Still…" The raven turns when he heard the blonde whisper that word so heart broken. The blonde sighs and turns back to the raven. "You seem to know your cousin pretty well."

The raven gulps. "Of course. She's family after all." He chuckles awkwardly.

The blonde nods in understanding. "Family…"

====Wig out!====

She finishes dressing and sighs. She grabs her bag and walks out of the bathroom. She couldn't stop thinking of Naruto. Did he really missed her everyday cup of ramen? She didn't understand. After she confessed her feelings to him, he said clearly that he never wanted to be with a female. He wanted them to keep been friends and she accepted. Some of her friends told her to stop bringing him lunch because it seem like she was still hung up on him and she still desperately wanted him. It looked wrong apparently. She sighs and continues her walk to her next class.

She enters the classroom noticing that the professor was missing. She shrugs and scans the room for a certain blonde, but he wasn't. She frowns. The door opens once again and she tense and desperately tries to hold back a shiver when a devilishly sexy voice whispers in her ear.

"Waiting for me?" He asks.

The raven girl scowls and turns to him. "Not really." She shrugs.

He chuckles and pats her head. "Lets seat in the back today." He says nodding to the chairs.

She smiles and nods, following the dreamy blonde. Blinking out of her dreamy blonde's folder in her head she sits besides the blonde.

"I saw your cousin again today." He says leaning on his hand on the desk to look at the raven girls.

"O-oh?" She says nervously. She felt so weak with him looking at her like that. It was like he was searching for answers deep in her. That thought made her blush even more of the things that could come out of that single word. '_Deep._' She turns back to the blonde when he asks something.

"Do you two live together?"

She tilts her head to the side. Why would he want to know that? She should say no.

"Yeah." That wasn't very smart.

"Hm. Oh right…can you ask him if he wants to come with me in a GNO?"

"Uh?" She asks stupidly earning a laugh from the blonde.

"A guys night out. Can you ask him? This Friday." He finishes scanning her blushing face. He had this small devilish smile that made the poor girl melt at the spot.

"S-sure." She said. "He might want to. T-to make f-friends." She says still blushing.

"Aw don't be jealous Hina!" She blushes even more when he hugs her shoulder. Does he even know what he does to her?

===FRIDAY==Wig on===

The raven finishes getting ready for his special date…ok so not a date, but still. He was wearing some skinny jeans that his cousin owns, a black shirt and black vans. He closes his room's door and heads for his window. He opens the window and starts climbing down. It was a two story house so it took him about three minutes to get down with the help of a tree and a window.

He scans the living room seeing his father reading a new book and his sister talking on the phone. The only person missing is his cousin, but his car isn't here so that means he's out doing something…or not. He never knows what he's doing.

Now. To get to the club. He took a bus there. Well not exactly there, but close enough. He just walked a block or two. His eyes shines when catches his blonde friend. Naruto notices as well and waves. His heart skips a bit at the beautiful blonde. He was hearing some faded skinny jeans that fit him too perfectly, a red shirt and a leather black jacket. He looks so hot…

"Hey, you're early!" The raven complains.

The blonde grins. "So are you! Anyways. Wanna go in now?"

The raven nods. He has never been to a club, so he was happy that it was Naruto the one he is with and no one else.

"ID?" The guard in the front requests.

The raven's eyes widen. _'I don't have my ID!'_

Naruto notices me and shows his Id. "I guess I forgot to tell you they ask for them. I guess your not drinking. Sorry." The blonde whispers.

The raven sighs when he was let in with two stamps in each hand that says, 'NO DRINK'. That way when the bartenders ask for his hands they will know who to give drinks to and who to tell, 'tsk' and walk away like it never happened.

The inside was huge. It looks smaller outside. Maybe it was because the majority was black, except for the neon lights but still. Huge. His velvet eyes were wide and a small smile crept up his face. Naruto grins when he sees the smaller male's surprise.

"Awesome isn't?" He asks snapping the raven out of his trance.

The pale teen nods.

The blonde nods toward a direction. The velvet eyes went to the back where the blonde was nodding towards, the dance floor. Suddenly he remembers something important. He isn't so confident with his dancing. He, after all, never has gone to a club. Not even a party! He gulps while nodding hesitantly.

"Great!" Naruto grabs Neji's hand and pulls him to the dance floor. "You have soft hands!"

Neji blushes and turns to look away. The blonde grins and stops close to the middle of the dance floor. He pulls the younger male to him, grabbing his waist with his two hands, making the raven blush and hide his face. The music starts and Naruto pulls Neji closer. The raven didn't know what to do. His hands were on his sides doing nothing. He tentatively starts to pull his hands up and wrap them around the blonde's neck. He blonde grins and started to move his hips with the music making the smaller teen blush a bit.

Naruto leans down to the raven's ear. "Don't worry. It's just a dance." The oice was husky and heavy. It made the raven shiver and tighten the grip around the blonde's neck.

"I-I just don't really know…h-how to dance." He whispered ashamed.

"Oh? You've never been to a party before?"

The pale boy shakes his head trying to hide his face but the blonde didn't let him and leans down to meet his light eyes. He smiles at the raven. "Don't worry. I'll guide you." Here the raven shivers when the blonde trails his hands from his waist to his hip.

The blonde straightens and leans besides the smaller's ear.

"Move your hips according to the music…like…." The music's beat started to slow down. The blonde grabbed the hips tighter and moved them against his own according to the beat. The raven blushes and almost slaps his mouth when he almost let out a moan. He closes his eyes and pretends this is a dream. With Naruto's help his hips moved on their own with the beat meeting Naruto's.

The blonde notices the raven catching on with the tune so he pulls one of his hand to the lower back of the raven, pulling him even closer to his body.

The raven closes his eyes tightly feeling Naruto's body completely. It felt so good it almost made him moan. His breathing hitches with Naruto's own. His neck gains goose pumps all over when he felt the blonde breathing on him. Naruto pushes his face on the slender neck and breathes in the smell of Neji, making the same boy tense a bit.

His hip grinds against the raven when the song ends. They lean away from each other, their eyes meeting each other's.

"Let's get a drink." The blonde says nodding towards the entrance where the club is selling drinks.

The raven nods still a little in cloud nine after the dance. The blonde chuckles and pulls him to the mini bar. He orders, "Give me a peach schnapps." The bartender turns to the blonde eying him a little.

"Hands." The man says.

Naruto shows his hands and the man nods. "Peach schnapps coming up."

The blonde grins and turns to the raven. "Want something?"

The raven shakes his head. "I'm not good holding my liquor either way." He said a little embarrassed.

The blonde chuckles. "How about a soda?"

The raven nods with a small smile.

"Bartender a soda as well if you please!" The bartender nods and gives him his liquor first. "Hm…this is so good." The blonde practically moans.

The raven blushes when he sees the blonde doing this. He eyes the drink feeling stupid that actually felt envious of it. "Want a taste?"

The raven shakes his head a little to quick, making the blonde chuckle. "Give me another schnapps it's ending already."

The bartender rolls his eyes and before giving the soda, he stays in the back and does the schnapps. He turns with the two things and gives it to the blonde.

"$23. 70" The bartender says handing their drinks.

"Thanks!" The blonde says giving twenty-four and telling the man to keep the change. He finishes the drink he first started with and takes the two new ones. The raven takes the one that he thinks is his.

They both find an empty table in a corner. Impress that they were really lucky to find an empty table. They seat. They taste their drinks. Naruto frowns while the raven scans his drink. Neji sips a bigger taste of the drink and stops when he felt the blonde looking at him questionably and a bit amused.

"Tastes different?" The blonde asks.

The raven nods.

Naruto chuckles. "Maybe, it's the schnapps."

Velvet eyes widen.

Naruto laughs when the raven quickly trades the drinks and started drinking his soda like crazy.

"Relax!" He says still having a hard time to stop from laughing. "It's not like your immunity is so low."

The raven blushes and turns away, making the blonde raise an eyebrow questionably. He shrugs it off and drinks his alcohol. He suddenly felt a bit hot. He shook his head amazed that this time only two drinks of that could make him feel like this. Other days it takes him five to seven drinks. It's not that he is over-boosting his immunity, is just that he never gets drunk unless he drinks a hell of a lot.

A new music starts and he eyes the raven from his finish drink. He licks his lip at the blushing raven. He looks like he was feeling hot him self. He grins and stands up catching the raven's eyes. He grabs his pale wrist and pulls him back to the dance floor.

The raven swallows a surprise gulp and follows the blonde. The blonde suddenly stops and pulls him against his body making him feel even hotter. He only drank a little bit but he is already feeling the effects. He didn't even want to imagine what will happen if he loses him self completely. The blonde grinded his hips against his making him moan and grip his shoulders tightly. The blonde leans down to his neck releasing his breath on the pale neck, making the raven hold his breath and close his eyes tightly. His eyes widen when he felt a slick tongue lick his neck. He moans and grinds his hip harder against the blonde, making him moan as well. The hands on his waist went lower and lower until they reach his lower back. The blonde pulls him closer and starts sucking at the pale neck at the same time, making the raven moan loudly, but the sound was quickly stop when the blonde pulled away from his neck and pushed his tongue deep in his throat.

Neji's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what is happening. '_He's…kissing me!'_ The heat came a thousand times hotter and he quickly responded the kiss without a hesitation. His tongue met the blonde's shyly and the blonde pushed it and started sucking it softly. Their breathing hitches and their hips motions increases.

Things like this happens. Things like love. One sided. One that begins with a lie and ends…

The raven pulls away blushing. His breathing non-stop and his eyes full of water.

Naruto's eyes full of lust kept his eyes to the raven. He blinks a bit and he sees the raven run…away. His eyes widen and he follows the raven out of the club.

"Neji!" The raven continues running. They were arriving a park. He lives to far. There is no way he will get there running. He keeps running ignoring Naruto's calls.

"Stop! Neji! Let me talk to you!" The blonde follows the boy through the park. He jumps over the swing and catches the raven shoulder, but they stumble forward. The blonde grunted on top of the raven. When he notices the smaller male under him, he quickly gets off and pulls him on his feet. Noticing that the raven wasn't going to start running again he started to clean his clothes and the others. He held the smaller males hand in his.

"Neji?" He asks concern lacing in his voice.

"I…have to go…home." The raven whispers. "I…don't feel…good."

Blue eyes widen when the raven's body fell back, he grabbed the raven before he touched the floor.

"Neji?" The blonde touches the pale face, but the raven was out, he was flush.

'_Was it the drink?'_ He shook his head and pulls the raven in his hands bridal style. The blonde thinks it is better to just take the raven to his house but he wasn't ready to confront 'The father' with a fainted raven. He decides to just take the raven to his apartment.

The raven moves side to side on the bed he was laying on. His eyes fluttered open slowly, his eyes meeting blues. He groans a bit and attempts on seating up. The blonde grabs the raven's head and pulls it to his chest.

"Kami. I was so worried. You haven't moved for four hours."

The raven blinked a couple of times. He likes the heat surrounding him. He pulls back a bit and stares up at the light blue eyes that were looking straight at him. His hand went up and caresses Naruto's left soft cheek. The blonde leans on the warm touch, closing his eyes.

The raven blinked confusedly. He leans up and captures the blonde's lips. Blue eyes widen, he smiles in the kiss and returns it. He asks for entrance licking the soft pink lips, Neji separates his lips and allows the wet tongue to invade his cavern. The raven raps his hands around the blonde and deepens the kiss. The blonde moves from the bed and straddles the raven on the bed. The raven thrusts up his hips, making the blonde moan and the kiss to stop. The blonde pushed the raven down on the bed and pin his hands on the bed and starts to trail kisses down his face to the throat. The blonde started to suck the pale skin, enjoying the ecstasy sounds made by the raven. He grinds his hips down hard and makes them both moan at the same time.

The blonde kisses his way up the pale neck, one of his hands grabbing both pale wrists and pins them on top of his head. His free hand trails his hand under the shirt to touch the flat stomach then back down to the waistband of his jeans. He pulls it a bit down, unclasping the button and lowers the zippers. He grins his hip down and bit hard on the pale neck making Neji arch his back deliciously.

The blonde raises his trail of kisses to the pale face and then he lounged his tongue down the raven's throat, feeling powerful when the pale teen moaned once again.

Naruto stops the kiss and trails kisses once again until he arrived the very sensitive ear of the raven. "Will you be mine?" He asks, moaning and tightening his grip on the wrists when the raven thrusts his hip hard.

"I was always yours."

Naruto lost it when he heard the raven said that. His lip met Neji once again and he started discarding clothes, his and Neji's.

End of the first chapter.

What will happen?

This is rated T, so for all that wondered if I will complete the Lime/lemon…the answer is nope. I'm going to skip that for obvious reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Kiss**_

_Warning: Mentions of anal sex. One-sided Yuri (Girlxgirl) Don't worry it's not something you should worry of. The girl was actually a guy…I mean…damn!_

_Pair: NARUHINA!_

_Rated: T_

_ChApTeR: Dos_

_**Full Summary**_: Hinata Hyuuga was the shyest girl you could've ever met. That is until she met a certain blonde that changed her for the better. He made her have more confidence and trust more. He was her inspiration for all she did. Now of all the things she wants, only one is the most important right now. **Her first Kiss. **She wants that blonde to be her first real kiss. There's just one _big_ problem. The damn guy is gay and will rather cut himself before been in a relationship with a _female._ Now for her to get what she wants she dresses up as a guy, acts like a guy and even talks like a guy (not), just to have a chance with him. All is fair in love and war right?

===Hina's PoV==no wig===

My head hurts. My eyes don't want to open. Why do I feel like this? I blinked two times. 'Where am I?' The curtains were shut but the color change in them was lighter. That means is daytime. Wh- My eyes widened. Naruto. Flashes of last night hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I…'

I blushed and shook my head. 'I got my kiss…and…more.' My eyes suddenly catches movement and my eyes went directly to it. Naruto. He was leaning back on a chair. He only had a pair of boxers. His feet up on the desk, looking outside the window while drinking some coffee. 'He looks beautiful' His blonde hair and his tan skin looked almost angelical. I blinked away. 'If we did what I think we did last night…then that means…that he knows.' I look back at the blonde. 'He knows that I was pretending to be a guy…he knows it's me.' I closed my eyes tightly. 'He must hate me so much.' I sighed and attempted to seat up on the bed, but an immense pain in her lower back. I blushed why my lower back is hurting.

"I'm sorry." I heard from the blonde. I looked up to meet the blue eyes of the boy that took my first kiss… "I didn't go exactly easy on you…"

I blinked, blushing once again in embarrassment. 'We…he took me on the back…just like he would do to a guy…' That thought made me sad, but I soon shook it away when the blonde told me, "There's aspirine and a bottle of water next to you." He said standing up.

"Oh." I turned to the side, making sure I was holding the sheet so my chest were…hidden. 'Even though I know he must've seen them…we were both naked after all…'

"Want some coffee?" I grabbed the aspirin and the water. I turned to him.

"No." I whispered, swallowing the pill with the help of the surprising cold water.

He left the room and returned with a plate. I sat up completely ignoring the pain. The blonde sat in front of me and showed me what the plate had in it. Toast, bacon and egg. I looked up to meet Naruto's eyes but he was looking else where.

"For you." He said softly leaning on his side in front of me. His eyes were on me, but I just kept my eyes on the plate.

"T-thanks." I didn't know how to eat the breakfast without dropping the sheet. I don't want to risk that Naruto hasn't still figure out that I'm a girl. My eyes widened when Naruto sat up, took my wig off, making my long hair fall down on me. He returned to his position on his bed, eying me. I gulped. 'So he knows…'

But still I felt uncomfortable showing him. I looked down noticing that my long hair could cover my chest. I hesitantly left the sheet down. I almost sigh in relief when my hair hid my nudity from the blue eyed. I grabbed the plate and placed it on my lap and started to eat slowly and silently.

My heart. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to puke it along with the food I was eating. Even though the food was good. It's his eyes. It's like they are digging right through me. 'It's because he's mad…right…?' I finished eating and looked up to meet those beautiful eyes.

"Done?" He asked.

I nodded.

He took the plate and left the room. He soon returned and laid back on the bed beside me. I was still, and didn't even dare to move. I didn't know if I even wanted to breath! I closed my eyes tightly. 'I feel trapped. Why is he torturing me like this?'

"N-"

"Why did you do it?" He asked before I could call his name. His voice didn't held anger, but it didn't help the awkwardness that accompanied me with the answer.

"I…" I bit my lip. 'Should I just tell him the truth?'

I heard the blonde sigh beside me and he sat up. He turned to me while standing.

"Let's go." He said nodding to the bathroom.

I tilted my head to the side. I gasped when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I didn't dare let go of the sheet.

"Let's take a bath." He said.

I blushed and shook my head. "W-what?"

"Come on. It's not like there's something we haven't seen from each other…" The blonde said pulling me to my feet.

I tensed a bit when he said that. I blushed at the thought but I felt hurt at the same time. He said it…so casual…

I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to my chest with the hand he wasn't grabbing. I followed the blonde to the bathroom. He sighs when he sees me still holding tightly on the sheet.

"You know, if you take that to the bath, it _might_ get wet."

I blushed but didn't let go of the only thing keeping me from his eyes.

He turned the bath on and let it fill with warm water. While it fill he turned towards me.

He caressed my cheek lovingly making me shiver at the touch. It felt so tender it almost made me cry. He leaned his front against mine. Our eyes were still locked in each other when he leaned down further and captured my lips with his own. My heart skipped a bit. 'He's kissing…me…' I closed my eyes. It felt so good. He licked my lips and hesitantly open my lips to let entrance to the wet muscle. I could feel my breath accelerating. My hands went up around his neck, forgetting completely about the sheet I was holding for dear life.

His soft tan hands went to my waist and trailed my vertebra softly with his fingertips, making me shiver and deepen the kiss. One of his hands lowered to my back, then lower. I gasped when I felt him caress my left cheek and going down to my thighs. He kissed my cheek and neck, stopping to catch his own breath he leaned his head on my neck. My pulse was speeding off. My body felt so hot and I could feel a little uncomfortable between my legs.

I gripped his shoulder when he licked my neck all the way up to my jaw. His hand on my thigh went up again, caressing once again my sensitive cheek. He pushed me with him to the bath. He leaned back a little and took off his boxers, letting me see his completeness once again. I blushed and turned away a little, but he only turned my face back to his and kissed me once again.

He stopped the water, and he entered the bath with me. He sat down and made seat down on his lap. It was nice. This feeling. I felt loved…strangely. Even if I still think like he's only doing this because he feels sorry for me. Or maybe he's trying to lure me deeper in him so when he stops all, he leaves me broken in a corner for lying to him. 'No. He would never do that…'

He trailed kisses down my cheek and neck, focusing on my pulse. I moaned a little, trying to control my self. It's just that…everything that he does makes me want to scream in ecstasy. I love him…I want him so much is just unbearable. 'I don't know what will I do, if he suddenly doesn't want to be close to me anymore. I got what I wanted…but now I want more…I want _him_ completely.' I moaned when he licked his way up my ear. He nibbled on my ear tenderly. His hand massaging my thighs, then going up my hips and hugging me from behind my waist. I blushed, closing my eyes.

'I don't want this moment to ever end.'

===Out of the bath and dressed. (With an after sex awkwardness.)===

I grabbed my last part of my clothing and pulled it on. I was now completely dressed and hating the awkwardness of the situation. I glanced at the blonde that was currently putting his shirt and wondered if he really likes me or if he is just getting revenge for me dressing up as a guy and fooling him.

Naruto nodded me to follow him out of the bedroom. I didn't know where he threw my wig, but I'll need to ask him for it before I leave. If someone sees me with guys clothes there are going to some big time rumor about it. I was sure of it.

"Want something to drink?"

I shook my head not wanting to be any more bother than what I have already been. I sat on the stool in the kitchen and watch Naruto make him self some tea. I never knew he lived alone…

He must feel really lonely. Or maybe he doesn't mind because he's proud of been independent. Hm…but if he's proud of it he would have parade it to the University a while ago but he didn't. 'I wonder if Sasuke knows…?'

I looked down a little bit. 'He probably knows. After all…he was his first love.' I bit my lip. 'How can I compete with that. Exactly. I can't. That's why I was just happy with having my first kiss with Naruto.' I looked up when the cattle started to boil making a loud noise. 'Naruto seems to be thinking…I wonder what he's thinking of?'

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked purring his hot tea on a cup.

I smelled the wonderful aroma of jasmine… 'Oh…that's my favorite tea…'

Not answering but shaking my head again I saw him raise an eyebrow. I blushed a little bit and turned away. I was caught a little off guard when the blonde sat next to me and pushed a cup of the Jasmine tea in front of me. I blinked a bit confused. 'I did say no, right?'

I glanced back at Naruto.

"It's your favorite right?" He asked like it was obvious the reason he put the cup in front of me. I couldn't deny it, besides he already prepared it. It would've been rude of me if I declined.

"Thanks." I whispered, blowing a bit of air to try and cool off the hot tea.

Naruto was already drinking his quietly. Maybe a little too quiet. He's never this quiet. He's usually screaming and talking someone's ear off. This Naruto is different…a bit more…

I closed my eyes and tasted the jasmine tea. 'Wow. It's so good.'

"Like it?" He asked catching me tasting it.

I nodded. "Very." I said smiling.

His eyes and lips smiled, and just like he remembered something he frowned and turned away to drink more of his tea. When he finished he got up and put his cup in the sink and washed it. He turned to me and leaned on the counter, crossing his arms around his chest.

I blushed at the blonde that wasn't hiding the fact that he was looking right at me. I finished my tea and stood up to put it in the sink. Naruto's blue eyes followed me until I was in front of the sink, I was about to clean the cup when his hand grabbed mine, stopping me in the process. I blushed a bit, but turned to look at him curiously.

"I'll do it." He said, about to grab the cup in my hand, but I pulled it back.

"I-I can do it."

He shook his head. "You're my guest. I'll do it."

"I can-"

"Hina." He cut me off, looking directly at me. It felt like he was about to say something, but he just sighed and pulled away with the cup. I pouted saying a hey, but he just ignored me and continued cleaning the cup. He dried the cup and put it away. He turned to me, which I was still standing behind him after he took the cup from my hand. I was just trying to control my self and not change all Vampire on him, since his neck looked virtually irresistible at the moment. I was blushing so I just turned away and walked to seat on the stool again.

This is wrong of me. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should be under full control and free of those very naughty thoughts. Flashes of the bathroom scene flashed in my mind. I blushed again, closing my eyes. Then…I remembered how we did it. He must really not like doing it with a girl because we had sex like two male would have done. Anal sex. It's not that I didn't enjoyed it, because Naruto really knew how to throw me to ecstasy, but…he didn't try taking me like a male would do to a famale. Maybe…he wants to deny it happened…he was sexually frustrated and I was just there.

If Sasuke were here, maybe they would still be at it in the bathroom. I blushed at the thought, feeling sad and embarrassed by the thought. 'He's always been after the raven…maybe that's why…because I also have raven hair…'

Naruto was looking at me all the time, seeing all of my expressions coming and going from my face. I blushed when I finally noticed this.

"What were you thinking about? You had so many emotions…" His voice held amusement, which made me happy. "…you were from blushing, to frowning to sad and back again." He said with a small chuckle.

I chuckled nervously. "Well…" I was interrupted when a ringtone sounded. It wasn't mine, so it must be Naruto's.

The blonde rummaged through his pockets, remembering that he left the mobile in his room. He walked in his bedroom and answered the call. I couldn't hear. I frowned a bit and started to tip toe to the side of the entrance door of the bedroom and ears- I mean…listen.

"Hey teme." He answered, making me tense.

Sasuke is calling him? I thought he couldn't stand the blonde, much less call him to his mobile at…I glanced at the watch in the kitchen's oven. 9:06 am.

"No. I'm not doing anything important…" The voice was distant.

Those words stung…a lot. My eyes watered. 'Not important. Not important at all…"

I bit my lip, blood trailed down my chin. I walked away, cleaning my chin with the back of my hand. I silently left the house, not saying a word or sound to make sure the blonde couldn't hear me leave.

Tears fell from my eyes like water falls. I looked up at some lights in hallway in Naruto's apartment building, feeling my eyes sting and dry a little bit. I shook my head and walked straight to the elevator. I completely ignored the other girl in it and continued trying to keep my eyes free of tears.

'Of course Naruto would rather be with Sasuke instead of me. I mean I am a _female. _Sometimes I wished I was a guy. Maybe then…' I sighed, waiting for the elevator to go down to the lobby. The thing was so frustratingly slow. I snapped my gaze from the light that announced the floor's number and turned to the girls that was standing next to my. She cleared her throat to catch my full attention. My face was blank as I stare at the same height girl next to me.

"I'm Haku. Did you just move here, because I've never seen you before." She said smiling at me.

I shook my head. "Just…visiting." I mumbled, catching the girl beside me blush after I talked. I ignored her and turned back to look at the floor's number. We were still in the fifth floor. Why is this thing so slow?

"It's always this slow. Many have complained to the owner, but he's a lazy ass, that says he's going to do things, but he never does."

"Hn." ' Ugh. I'm acting like Neji and Sasuke.' I scowled at my thought. "He should fix it." I said trying to as friendly as I could at this moment, but in reality I just wanted to grip my hair out and cry my eyes out. Why do I feel like this? I got what I wanted? Why do I have to need more? Why?

I closed my eyes tightly. 'I got my first kiss…and more, but still…I'm not satisfied. Why am I so selfish? Shouldn't I be happy that Naruto got called by the man of his dream? My hands fisted unconsciously. 'His dream is my nightmare.'

The girl beside me cleared her throat once again and I glanced at her questionaly. She blushed a bit.

"I know I shouldn't be so noisy, but are you ok?"

'No.' "Yeah. I'm shipper." The door opened and I walked out of the slow torture.

"Wait!" I heard the girl call, grabbing the back of my shirt. Suddenly I felt relieved that I remembered to bandage my chest or the stretching of the shirt would've shown the obvious bulges. But of course what's that without my wig, which reminds me…

"Yes?" I asked the girl.

"You didn't tell me your name…"

I tilted my head to the side. Why does she want to know my name? I eyed the girl, noticing how she shifted awkwardly under my stare. 'She reminds me of me…' I sighed.

"I'm…Hin."

"Hin…" She whispered smiling. "Do you come here often?"

I blinked at the obvious line. Was she interested in me? I blushed a bit turning away from the girl.

"No. I think this is the last time."

"Oh." The girl said disappointed.

"I have to go." I said remembering that I was still inside Naruto's building. It made me feel under pressure and weak. I want out, now. I turned without waiting for an answer, but it didn't matter because she followed me. 'I redraw my statement. She's more like Ino and Sakura. I would never follow…anyways.' I shook my head and turned to where I was going. I needed to take the bus to get to my house. I'm glad my father was supposed to leave early today because if were in during breakfast he would've noticed I wasn't home and that was a bad thing.

I walked listening and at the same time not listening the girl beside me. My hair was still undone and I don't even know if it was fixed. I guess it can't be that bad if this girl is so clingy to me.

"And you should come. I mean I'm not ordering you or anything. I just though it would be fun if you were there. Besides…" She blushed looking at the ground. "I would like to get to know you better."

I sighed. She practically confessed now!

I stopped in the bus stop and turned to the girl that was currently clutching at my arm. 'This is uncomfortable.' I redrew my hand away from her grip and met her eyes.

"Look Haku. You're nice and all, but I'm sure that you would rather search for someone else that isn't me."

The brown haired frowned not liking what I just said. "I would rather meet you for real than go and search for the hottest and richest. I don't know if you know this, but you give a nice, comfy vibe. I like it."

I blushed a bit and turned away sighing.

"Besides…" She started coily, leaning over my ear. "You're hot." I leaned away from the girl, gaping at her. That was too straight forward for me. The bus finally arrived.

"I have to go, please pretend you didn't meet me." I said walking away, but she grabbed my hand.

"I rather pull my nails out then forget meeting someone like you." She said letting go. She turned away, glancing back at me she winked at me.

I scowled. 'I'm not special like that. I know she'll forget. Besides I'm pretty sure she thought I was a guy. Well dah, I am wearing guy's clothes.'

I entered the bus quietly. I sat in the back where no one was seating. The bus started moving and I sighed in relief. 'At least the bus is moving fast.' I pushed my hands in my pocket, realizing something very critical. I look for my phone in my other pocket. My eyes widened. 'Where's my phone? I know I brought it before I left Na…Ugh! I can't think his name.' My eyes widened. 'That girl must've been a pick pocket. No…' I lowered m eyes. 'I'm hopeless…'

===Home==After sneaking in the house==Hina's PoV===

I sigh resting on my soft bed. 'I feel tired. My back hurts and my heart hurts.' My eyes watered. A soft knock took my out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I asked clearing my eyes.

"It's me." It was Neji.

"Come in…" I whispered softly.

Soon the door opened and a pale tall figure with long brunette hair enters the room. He turns to look at me and frowns.

"Why are you wearing my clothes…?" He asked a little worried.

I shrugged. I didn't want to speak. Especially if talking means talking about him or anything that involves him, including my clothes.

"Not answering me?" He asked stopping in front of me. He sniffed and his eyes narrowed. "You stink like…"

"Neji." I stopped him before he could finish that sentence. I don't now what he was going to say and I really didn't want to know. "I'm tired…" I whispered closing my eyes and turning my face away.

I could practically sense Neji frown. "What happened to you?"

My heart got twisted and broken after it reached it's peak.

"Is it about Naruto?" I frowned. How does he know? "He's been calling non-stop. He left a message for you. Also, a guy name Haku…or girl I don't know. That person also left you a message."

I blinked. I sat up and extended my hand to grab the phone, but Neji pulled it away.

"Take a bath. You reek." He said twisting his face.

I sighed with a small smile at his emotionless face turning to such a comical feature. He gave me the phone and was about to exit my room, but stopped him self, turning to me.

"If you need a ride…I can give one."

I blinked confusedly. Neji closed the door and left me to my thoughts. I scanned the phone warily. I dialed the number one so It will repeat the messages.

**Message 1.**

"**Hina-chan are you there? I tried calling your phone, but you don't answer my calls. Are you ok? Why did you leave like that? Please call me."**

**Message 2**

"**Hina is me again, please pick up the phone, any phone! Just please."** He sounded desperate. So much that it almost broke my heart. I nibbled on my lip as I listened the third message with a frown.

**Message 3**

"**Hey Hin, it's me, Haku. I'm sorry about your phone. I guess it just fell off your pants…Anyway I know you will want your phone back so I'm going to be in the mall. Call me when you get this so I'll now. Ok, bye."**

**Message 4**

"**Hina for the love of God, please I'm begging you. I need to know if you're fine. Damn it call me or pick up the phone."**

I erased all the messages. I froze when the phone ringed. I glanced at the caller ID and gasped. Naruto. He's calling me.

"Hinata pick up the phone!" Hanabi yelled from outside.

I gulped and answered the call.

"H-hello?" I stuttered. I heard a sigh from the other line.

"Hina you're at home? Why did you leave like that? You didn't even say good bye or where you were going? Do you have any idea how worried I was!" He sighed once again in frustration. "Hina?"

"I'm sorry." I suddenly said.

"You don't need to apologize Hina. It's just…it hurt that you left like that."

My heart ached. Just like mine when you said 'nothing important'.

"I'm not apologizing f-for that."

"Then what?"

"For fooling you I was a boy."

"Oh."

There was silence in the call and I had to check to see if he was still there. "He-"

"Can I go visit you?" My heart skipped a bit.

"When?"

"Now."

"What?" Didn't he have plans with Sasuke? "Don't you have plans with Sasuke?" I said frowning at the name.

"Well he asked me to a party with other friends, but I told him I was going to spend the day with you…but you left."

My eyes widened. But I heard him…then what were they talking about? Did I really make a fool of my self because I judged to quickly?

"So? Can I?"

"Hm…"

"Great I'll be there in twenty."

My eyes widened when the phone hung up. I looked down at my clothes and smelled it. 'Phew. Even though I took a bath the clothes are way, stinky. I wonder if that girl name Haku had her nostril damaged.' That's when I remembered. 'My phone.' I said slapping my front.

I sighed. Let's better make this clear for that girl. I dialed my number and waited for Haku to pick up. She did.

"Hello!" She said happily.

"Hey is Hin. Actuall I should tell you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm a female that isn't in the least attracted to other females. I was wearing man clothing because I had no other clothes. Now if you-"

My eyes widened. She hung up the phone. I called again.

"**We're sorry but the number you are dialing is currently disconnected."**

'I guess I better look for a new phone. Dad's going to kill me.' I looked at my clothes once again. Naruto is coming. Naruto is coming! I quickly got rid of my clothes and ran to my bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I was wearing grey shorts and a white sleeveless top. I didn't bother putting any shoes since I'm in my room.

I sighed when I made it clean and ready in the bed. 'Now I just have to wait for-'

"Hinata? Naruto is here." Neji said behind the door.

I blushed, my heart starting to pump against my chest. What is this? Wasn't I mad just an hour ago and now I'm a nervous wreck?

The door suddenly opened. 'I haven't told him to enter!' I blushed when I saw the blonde locks and the blue eyes peaking in. His eyes met mine and he smiled, coming in. He closed the door and sat beside me on the bed.

"Hey." He said when I wouldn't turn to look at him for a while.

I nibbled a bit my lip, released a sigh and then turned to the blonde besides me. "Hey." I whispered back.

"You didn't completely fool me."

"Hm?" I asked confusedly.

"I sort of knew it was you."

My eyes widened. 'He can't be serious.'

"At first I didn't believed it. I thought maybe you cut your hair, but then you said you were lost and looking for the _boys_ bathroom. And Ino telling to 'Save the boy'. But then…I don't know but I guesses that maybe you had something to prove so left you alone and pretended you were a guy. In the way I actually thought of you as a guy and forgot completely that you were you. A girl."

My hands started to play with the sheets under my hand when Naruto continued.

"I was one hundred percent sure you were a girl last night. When we were in the club. We danced." He smirked when I blushed at the thought.

"There was no way you were a guy, or by the moans you realeased you would've gotten _hard._"

I covered my face with my hand, with a deep blush.

"I can't really remember the last time I had so much time."

I moved my hands away from my eyes slowly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I had fun with you and I would like to have a repeat."

'Is he saying he wants to…date…?' Suddenly I felt too nervous and I stood up, gaining his attention. I blushed when his cofused eyes met mine. I gulped a bit and turned away. "I-I'm getting some t-tea. W-want some?" I asked already turning to leave the room. I have some air, _outside _of the room where there was no Naruto with his sky blue eyes looking at her every move and reaction.

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, but a tan hand closed the door. My eyes widened and my breathing and heart stopped. Naruto hovered over me as he stood behind me, impeding me to open once again the door. He leaned down to my ear, while his hand went on top of mine.

"Are you running away again Hina?" He whispered closely to my ear making me shiver, my eyes closing at the feeling.

"I-I w-was just going to get some t-tea." 'And some air. Please step away. Your body heat is killing me, your smell is getting me high and if I don't stop my self I will jump you. Please…'

His breathing made my neck and arm gain goose bumps as he leaned down further to my neck and ear. He nuzzled lightly making me gasp. I bit my lip when his lip touched my neck softly.

"Lat night." He licked my neck and trailed it up to my ear. My legs were starting to buckle at the sensation. "You accepted." He breathed in my scent and kissed me on my pulse. "Been mine."

My eyes widened a flash of memories of last night appearing. He asking to his and I answered that I was always his from the start. I blushed harder and I gasped when he sucked my pulse lightly. He started to move me forward, pinning me with his body against the door. His hand trailed down my sides, stopping on my hips. He started to suck harder and I swore my eyes went to the back of my head as I moaned. My legs felt so weak they barely kept me up. The heat was impossible. I can't.

"N-naruto."

He stopped sucking, pleased to see the hickey he left there. He nuzzled once again. His hands moving to caress my stomach softly. "Hinata." He nuzzled my hair, making me release my breath I was holding in. "You accepted. You can't back down."

I swallowed a gulp in my throat. "I-I…"

"I'll promise the same."

'What?'

"I'll be yours."

My heart accelerated. 'He'll be…mine? But why?'

"I-I don't understand. Why? When I…c-confessed to you, you s-said-" He cut me off, hugging my waist, pulling me to his chest and digging his face on my neck.

"I know. I thought I would never love another girl after my first horrible experience. But…you are so different. So different from other girls. You're so close to perfect it's scary." He breathed my scent once again, making me shiver a bit. "I got to spend more time with you without seeing you as a girl. That made me realize how much I was actually attracted to you as a person. Not exactly as a girl. I like you a lot. And you dressing up and acting like a guy was the little push I needed to understand this. I admire you. You would stop at nothing and that's incredibly alluring to me. You have no idea how much it turns me to think of you dressing and acting like a guy just to be with me in a more comfortable way." He kissed my cheek. "I thank you for that." He turned me around slowly, his hands still surrounded my waist as he met my eyes. My eyes were wide and the blush was already permanent on my face.

"I want you." He kissed my forehead. "I need you." He kissed my left cheek. "I admire you." He kissed my right cheek. "I care so much about you." He said kissing my nose. "And I love you." He leaned down and captured my lips softly. My eyes were wide with unshed happy tears.

'This…this is actually happening?'

"Would you be mine, again?"

I nodded blushing completely. "I was always yours."

He smiled. "Good. Because I don't think I can't think of you belonging to anyone else. And I will dread the thought of belonging to anyone else…" He kissed my lips.

Today I had my heart broken. Today I was torn between been angry or sad. Today a girl hit on me for the first time. Today I had anal sex with a stranger that I thought I knew exactly what he wanted. Today he looked for me. Today he confessed his feelings. Today I accepted his real feeling and he accepted mine. Today is when I finally lost my real virginity to the person I love. Today is when we finally promised our selves to each other and will for ever be each others.

This was supposed to be a one shot, but it got too long and I divided it in to two. So technically this is the first chapter. Oh and yes, Hinata never knew Haku was actually a guy, but who will spoil her happy smexy time with Naru?

Anyways. Thank you for reading. Please Review.

REVIEW!


End file.
